Cira Knight
|- |'Name' |Cira Rhianne Knight |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Driver and FLAG Recruiter |- |'Gender' | Female |- |'Born' |November 6, 1986 - Age 32 San Francisco, California |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Jetta Windstar |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG, Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |Michelle Rodriguez |} Cira Knight is the driver for KARR, a Bot/Drone created by Alex Torres. Cira is also a recruiter for FLAG Physical Description * Height: 5ft 5in * Weight: 130 pounds * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown * Hair Style: Long Education Primary and Secondary: *Unknown Elementary School * Essex Middle School *West Essex High School Post Secondary Education: * University of Alaska, Anchorage, BA in professional piloting Military Education: * Army JROTC, AFROTC, Air Force A10 Warthog Pilot for five years prior to being recruited to FLAG. Family * Father: Ryan Landers **Deceased; unknown cause *Adoptive Father: Michael Long/Knight * Mother: Arielle Landers **Deceased; Unknown cause *Aunt: Stephanie Landers **Parental guardian until age 9 *Brother(s): Mike Knight-Adoptive *Sister(s): None *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills *Parkour *flying/driving *gunmanship (she LOVES guns-Think Vash from Trigun or Talahassee from Zombieland, if you know of them) *Kenpo Karate *basic swordsmanship *general leadership/communication skills from being in the AF *some maintenance knowledge Appearance Cira is a very fit individual. In fact, she doesn't like being out of shape due to her passion for Parkour and martial arts. Cira is about 5'5'' with a thin feminine figure, as she has a high metabolism and a VERY large appetite due to her her daily activities. She's got very strong legs despite having broken one of them when she was a young teen practicing Parkour. Cira's pretty buff (though not that noticeably) in terms of muscle because she loves excersize and is rarely seems to sit still. She usually keeps her hair tied up in a loose pony tail, but when in her uniform, it's kept in a bun that's as neat as she can manage.'' Cira wears lots of casual clothing outside her uniform and loves camouflage and hoodies. Cira has dark brown hair which may as well be considered black hair and dark eyes, and has a Hispanic background, thus making her look a fair bit similar to Michelle Rodriguez. She has clean skin, a pretty face, and a friendly smile. Over all, she bears an aura that naturally makes her very approachable for humans and bots a like. As a side note, Cira is very picky about her uniforms, though if she gets stuck in action she obviously won't complain. Personality Cira a trigger-happy tomboy and a woman who is confident in her abilities and knowledge. Cira demands respect from others regardless of who they are. Even though she demands a lot of respect, she also gives plenty of it to humans and bots alike. Cira is upfront, honest, self-reliant, temperamental but fairly conscientious, tough, strong-willed, incredibly determined and spontaneous, kind, and a natural leader. Cira’s voice is sound and almost defiant. Her temper is randomized and quite explosive depending on the severity of the situation. Cira hates it when people question her abilities and she always tries to prove them wrong. She can be quite random, silly/goofy, sarcastic, and quite talkative once you get to know her. Just don't push her buttons, and don't talk smack about her dad, KITT, KARR, Interceptor! Additionally, Cira has a heavy command voice that can easily shake anyone who needs to listen up. Even in times of uncertainty or anxiety, Cira seems to know how to get it together and make valid decisions on a timely fashion. Her personality and life style all revolve around enjoying life and staying tough. Cira can usually endure the worst conditions where necessary with a vengeance, because she's THAT stubborn. Cira partially has a nurturing side to her leadership style depending on the situation and she tries to keep an open mind and help others wherever she possibly can. She’s the type of leader that will change her style depending on the situation at hand if it means that any subordinates under her will accept her reasoning and rise to support the cause. Sometimes she is a bit slow to adjust if the change is needed, but regaining control of the situation is usually little trouble for her (whether or not extra force has to be used). Cira may seem fearless, but like everyone, she too has her own struggles. If you're on her good side, she tends to be more forgiving. Biography Cira Landers grew up in a somewhat rough, low-class household in New Jersey (she doesn't have a New Yorker-type accent). Her parents were jerks with terrible influences on her, and they could barely afford to pay rent. They always had other priorities over her, and thus she was often left with her father's sister, Stephanie. Stephanie was a person of a much better mannerisms, and personality, and she could actually afford to take care of the little girl. At age eight, Cira's parents died in a car accident no thanks to drunk driving at night. Cira was safe and sound at Aunt Stephanie's house, and she didn't hear about her parents deaths until in the dead middle of the night. Stephanie is Cira's guardian and Cira lives with her permanently, and when she was a bit younger she never liked being around them anyway, she always felt unsafe and unloved (though not abused). At age 9, trauma struck Cira in a far more direct fashion than her parents' death. Her aunt was taken away from her and left her injured with a broken leg and many scars and bruises in a car wreck on the highway, caused by a mysterious reckless vehicle with a single yellow scanner. To Cira who was good at recognizing vehicles-the one good thing she learned from her father, and her Aunt as well. Due to having no sibling influence, Cira acquired similar interests to her Aunt: vehicles and martial arts. For a while, her aunt made her learn how to play the piano because she insisted it was good for her hand-eye coordination until her Aunt's sudden, unwanted death, and there may have been some truth to that advantage. Cira wasn't that fond of it but she it anyway, so she quit after a certain legendary man named Michael Knight was ordered by Devon to adopt her. This occurs a little after the end of season four in the old KR series! It is uncertain or not if Cira was always a tomboy, but regardless, Michael's ways and life style probably influenced the rest of her child hood and teen age years SIGNIFICANTLY. Cira gained an unusually great interest in martial arts, and she also proceeded to study vehicles. In her free time, Cira looked up all sorts of stuff about vehicles, and also enjoys drawing them occasionally. Her Aunt new a lot about them too as she worked numerous jobs in the Auto repair business (no, not custom cycles). Around the age of 15 (would be the last year of middle school for her), Cira was introduced to Parkour thanks to some friends at school that were practicing it after the day was done. They would go for daily runs after homework was finished. These friends called her Trunk Monkey due to an occasion in her first year of high school when she jumped out of her vehicle's trunk (TransAm KARR after he was reprogrammed by Bonnie and Devon) and startled them as they pondered over where the driver went. It's not every day you see a car drive up to the curb to pick some kids up with no driver in it with a weird set of lights on the front. After a brief break from schooling, Cira went to college at age 20, receiving a full ride scholar ship from the AFROTC to promote her endeavors into the officers training academy that would follow after she completed a 4 year degree-it now being required for most piloting positions. Being a pilot was what she wanted, so she had to abide the rules. In specific, she trained her ass off to become an A10 Warthog pilot for four years. Taking ROTC saved a lot of training time, but she still had to go to basic and get additional training done her first year away from college before she could even get near the A10's. If Michael had it any other way, he would have kept Cira out of the military due to his and Mike's not exactly pleasant pasts with it, but Cira's struggles were not connected to the military at all. The worst of her struggles happened before the high points of her college career. She couldn't keep relationships well due to her high activity level, and it only worsened when she went off to college and officers' training to prepare for the Air Force. She gave up on relationships all together during college--she thought she found someone she could be close to, but her confidence was crippled when a mis-carriage occurred. It took years to build it back up, and she struggled during the first years of training in the AF, but with her determination to become an A10 pilot in the horizon, she set aside the need for relationships and worked hard to achieve that goal, and also continued practicing Parkour every day that she could manage. More recently, Michael and his son Mike agreed that Cira may be a good contribution to the newly established FLAG. The viel gone, FLAG is no longer the secret organization it used to be, and it needs recruitment. It needs substance and goals. Sara, Mike, and KITT set out to find someone who could help them with recruiting since the entire base (not many participants between them, Billy and Zoe) were busy working on a new vehicle called the G8155 Interceptor. Inside and outside of work, they decided that they were going to need at least one new driver, and how cool would it be to get a fleet of drivers that could work for them on a wide spread scale rather than pressuring one driver to go from state to state in times of greatest need? This is when they decided to create Team Knight Rider. They remembered Cira's history and hoped to pry her away from the Air Force to offer a permanent job with FLAG, since that's where they believed she belonged anyway. Sara was surprised to discover Mike had an adopted sister, but wasn't bothered by this news otherwise, and neither was KITT. Of course, they knew Cira would be shocked to discover KARR had been rebuilt once after the reprogramming had failed the first time around, only to be destroyed by KI3T again. They knew she lacked information on a whole lot of things that went down regarding KI2T and KARR, and they felt she needed to know sooner or later. It had been over ten years since she'd last seen the TransAm KARR before college. As of 2020, KITT and Mike are trying to track down Cira so they can bring her back home, hoping to lure her in with decent pay from FLAG, and hope that she will agree to help them find KARR, for rumors of him being rebuilt are on the rise yet again. Extra's Cira's Childhood History ''If you want details on Cira's history as little 'miss Knight', this is a link to the old KR fanfiction that basically inspired this forum. Well, it was one of the two things that inspired me to start it-White was the one that asked about starting an RP first back when we had the Zetaboards version of this site. '' Cira is currently part of FLAG.Cira's Ride's: 1.) Toyota Tacoma TRO Sport (double cab) 2.) Mazda Veilside RX7 cirasride.jpg|This only gets painted later on in the RP. Originally, it is just black. PurpleVielsiderx7.png|All though discontinued, Cira got lucky with finding this one used. She got it touched up a little :). Cira's weapons: 247-45SSP-10.jpg|Two 247SSP pistols FRAG-12 Projectile_1.jpg|Extra Frag12 Projectiles for the AA12 F.A. Shotgun--a set of fins actually expand when fired from the gun, and these bullets basically hold the same power and blast radius as a compact bomb. fully_auto_gun.jpg|AA12 Fully Automatic Shotgun-Cira's favorite hand-held weapon for making big booms! 22revolver.jpg|.22 revolver, Smith and Wessen Dialogue Color Claim: #6600CC (light purple, bold) Current Signature: Theme Song: TBA Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries Category:Driver